leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Plate
|} The Earth Plate (Japanese: だいちのプレート Earth Plate) is a type of held item introduced in Generation IV. It is one of the Plates, which are associated with . In the core series games Price |N/A| 500}} |} |} Effect In battle Boosts the power of the holder's moves by 20%. If the holder uses , it becomes a Ground-type move. changes an holding this item to its Ground-type form. From Generation V onward, item-manipulating effects (such as and ) cannot give Arceus a Plate or remove a Plate from Arceus. (In Generation IV, item-manipulating effects cannot affect Pokémon with Multitype.) Outside of battle changes an holding this item to its form. Description |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is a stone tablet that boosts the power of Ground-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It's a stone tablet that boosts the power of Ground-type moves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Oreburgh Gate, The Underground | |- | | S.S. Aqua (from the captain after obtaining all 16 Gym Badges) | |- | | Abyssal Ruins | |- | | Abyssal Ruins | |- | | Reflection Cave | |- | | (underwater) | |- | | | |- | | | |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Earth Plate in the Sinnoh Underground. In the anime The Earth Plate, alongside the other 15 Plates at the time, appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where used them to change its type, and almost died when it lost all of the Plates after destroying a meteor. Damos found one of these lost Plates and returned it to Arceus, giving it the strength to recall the other 15 Plates. This act earned its trust and prompted it to detach the Earth Plate, Splash Plate, Meadow Plate, Zap Plate, and Draco Plate in the form of the Jewel of Life so Damos could make the land that would become Michina Town flourish. The Earth Plate was included into the Jewel of Life to represent the soil of the land. The Earth Plate, alongside the Splash Plate and Flame Plate, appeared in a flashback in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where Ghris was seen using their combined powers to create the Prison Bottle. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Plates first appeared in the , in which Petrel was collecting them for Team Rocket's plan. After stole the few Plates he had managed to find, Petrel decided to let him gather all 16 Plates, just to get them back at once later. With his leaving messages for and across Johto, Silver soon indeed gathered all 16 Plates for himself. At the Sinjoh Ruins, surrendered the Plates to Archer, who used them to seemingly take control of , ordering it to recreate , , and . When the Pokédex holders used their Pokémon's ultimate attacks to stop the creation, all the Plates were absorbed by Arceus. After figuring out that the Plates stood for Pokémon types, Silver used the Earth Plate in Raising the Stakes with Rhyperior in order to power up his 's . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=大地石板 大地板塊 |zh_cmn=大地石板 大地板塊 |de=Erdtafel |fr=Plaque Terre |it=Lastrageo |ko=대지플레이트 Earth Plate |es=Tabla Terrax |vi = Phiến thạch Đất mẹ }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Type-enhancing held items Category:Form-changing items Category:Plates de:Erdtafel es:Tabla terrax fr:Plaque Terre it:Lastrageo zh:大地石板（道具）